The Adventures of Andrew Waddell Wizard Extraordinaire
by waddeaf
Summary: Welcome to The Adventures of Andrew Waddell Wizard Extraordinaire follow the story of a new wizarding hero recounting his adventures in hogwarts hope you all enjoy and please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

Hi anyone who has bothered to read this article. You are currently reading the diary of none other than Andrew Waddell wizard extraordinaire I have decided to write about my life in Hogwarts and how I came to be fighting for my life now many of you guys are very familiar with the golden trinity year you know Harry, Ron, Hermione etc. well I am 12 years after all of the crazy stuff with  
Voldemort and everything so I do not know an awful lot about the battles and everything besides the general knowledge, regardless this is my story so please enjoy.

I was born a half-blood in Australia yeah I know kind off far away from the Scottish highlands where Hogwarts is situated but my dad comes from a family of wizards despite not being a very good one himself (Australian wizardry schools are really terrible) but I've had uncles and ancestors be part in him I have traces back to the druids so my magical ancestry is older than Hogwarts (take that purebloods) anyway about my childhood, learning very basic spells from dad and going to regular school and supporting the pride of Portree anyway when I was 12 a letter came from Hogwarts on what appeared to be a very tired owl Dad saw it and was completely over the moon also my sister Ailsa had gotten accepted as well she was a year older than me but this is not about my sister. Dad was very happy and we booked the first flight to Britain that we could find and off I was on my adventure.

We reached Edinburgh (no not London I am half scot not half pom also Scotland is cheaper) and we went off to find this really out of the way pub of course this a bloody magical pub for any of those people out there thinking we went to the pub to get drunk. We went to its whisky cellar dad casted a spell and a trap door opened and we went in to reach _Dal Riata_ _Alley_ full of Scotland's best buys. First and foremost we went to the bank this bank was run by yes goblins and frankly I thought that they were pretty ugly but you know they did do the job very well, I bet working in a bank is every little goblin's dream but anyway back to me. We went to dad's account got some money then me and my sisters accounts and took out just a bit of money to buy ourselves something nice like an owl. We went to _Boyd's fine wand makers_ (I have Boyd heritage we were being served by my uncle) and we were given a selection of wands to try out Ailsa got here's on the first try mahogany with Pegasus feathers it was about 11 and a half inches and hardly flexible at all. Me however it took me a little bit more time and a few more explosions later to find my dream wand in the end I did it was cedar wood wand with dragon heart string about 12 inches long and surprisingly swishy now if you want to find out about those qualities there is a great number of info even for you muggles so I'm sure you can find out I will not be wasting words on explaining things like this. So after getting my robe, potion ingredients, cauldrons and an amazing selection of books (I bought some cool looking books with a few more advanced spells and some books one monsters and beast) we were Dad told us that he was going to get mum a gift so that we should keep ourselves entertained well I know what I was going to do pet shop. I reached the store and I walked in and surprisingly it didn't stink of bird, cat and frog crap for that I was thankful. I had about 20 galleons to spend for myself and I saw my dream owl, it was a great horned owl with lovely bright colours and bright eyes that were surprisingly blue (I men what owls have blue eyes) I had to have it did cost me 10 galleons and it was bloody heavy but it was worth it I decided to call him Bubo. I decided to go to _the quidditch shop_ I walked in and saw what many consider Scotland's best quidditch store and personally I was agreeing him this was a far league away from any of the terrible quidditch stores in Australia a bought a beautiful beaters bat nice dark mahogany with beautiful Celtic carvings it put me back 5 galleon but once again worth it I also bought some pride of Portree merchandise set me back about 2 galleons it was then when I decided to head back to dad beaters bat, owl and all. I met dad at the pub helping himself to lunch which appeared to be a prime steak and beer I had the same thing (except with a chocolate milkshake not beer) and Ailsa had well done very little buying and was gawping at my monster of an owl I don't think dad was very happy with the purchase but I convinced him (my sister got horse when she wanted to so I get the owl) and with that we left Dal Riata alley.

After a night of catching up with relatives and watching my cousin play his quidditch match he play's in a lower league than the teams like Potree, Wigtown and Montrose but he still won he is a very talented chaser maybe we will see him in the pride in a few years' time (look out for the name Lewis Smales) after a riveting win we went to our hotel and went to sleep tomorrow we were heading for Glasgow and then Hogwarts I could hardly sleep from all the excitement welling up inside me but eventually I closed my eyes in preparation to what may happen next

**Ok that is it for the intro, please review and keep posted for the new adventure of Andrew Waddell wizard extraordinaire. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 to Hogwarts

That night I dreamed and frankly they were not very pleasant I saw a masked man with a crystal staff, flying balls of iron, elements raging and bright lights flashing all around before deep complete darkness then I woke up in a rather comfortable bed and drenched in sweat (hmm scary dream) I decided against slipping on my robe instead opting for a pair of jeans and a comfy long sleeved jumper and walked down to breakfast. I reached Dad and Ailsa soon enough and after stuffing my face with everything I could lay my hands on for breakfast we had to head to the train station.

Now for fans of this particular series you would probably be thinking train? What train the Hogwarts express is the only to get to the school well those people are A wrong because Hogwarts has to be accessible to more people than in London and B it's a train have you ever been on a train they stop they have multiple pickup points for the Hogwarts express one of those stops is Glasgow (duh). Just before I was about to step onto the train somebody yanked me away from the platform and pushed me against the wall at this point I was thinking oh #$% are there robberies in the wizarding world but instead of getting a beating and a mugging I was greeted by a crazy old man that smelled very strongly of whisky wearing a patchwork coat full of colours I supposed it was originally beige now it was just murk and he had a very bad looking growth frankly he looked like a homeless drunk but when I was greeted by "here take this" he handed me a battered looking fedora that seemed about me size "you will find yourself needing that later" and then he was gone and the train was about to leave it was at that point when a started to break into a run I was done with crazy annoying things for one day (or so I thought).

Once I had gotten onto the train and my seat a decided to sit down figuring that it would be a rather long trip I had managed to find an empty stall(great this trip will be on my own) was my general thought when all of a sudden somebody burst into the stall and quickly shoved the door closed and quickly put himself down onto the seat in front of me then all of a sudden three man-child's burst in they looked at me and then at the boy in front of me they turned to him and the biggest of them which I assumed was their de facto leader grabbed this kid by his clothes and lifted him up to them so he was at eye level and dangling about three feet in the air "Fergusson if I somehow find you trying to add stink pellets in our school robes so help me I will make you suffer for it do you understand me" he shouted at the poor kid then he looked at me "what are you looking at you little git" he asked now at this point I was thinking of multiple witty comebacks like three undersized giants holding a scrawny rat by his clothing or nothing besides you and the kid you happen to be dangling three feet above the ground or even three dickheads and a skinny person but instead of saying that I said "nothing" and looked down (what are you getting at I have common sense and I didn't feel like having what the other kid was getting) that seemed to be it for the apes and they left me with the kid now he was very scrawny with choppy badly cut auburn hair he had murk green eyes and ears larger than the rest of him he stared icy daggers at me probably out of resentment and it was quite unnerving so I decided to try to break the tension "what is wrong with you" I ask "you are a total coward a wuss a wimp and you have no bravery" he replied he was about to think of more related insults when somebody interrupted him "you know there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity normally it is decided by success or failure and the chance of success in that circumstance was incredibly low and it was much smarter to stay out of your own stupid problems" in stepped a newcomer he looked Japanese with silky black hair cut sort and fine he was tall and I would guess rather sporty but it was hard to tell under the baggy wizard robes he had dark brown eyes almost black that were quite small and gave him a look of permanent suspicion "now that I've sorted that out goodbye there is no need to thank me also get on your robes we are almost at Hogwarts" and with that he stormed off now the Scrawny kid was looking at me "I can tell you're going to be a wussy Hufflepuff and the Brave get to go to the elite such as Gryffindor" and then he left probably to get his robes and fantasise about being in an "elite" house pointing his nose up at "lesser' houses and sipping cups of tea with their pinkies sticking out (ok I know that I just defined a snobby pom but I was in a bad mood" anyway that is not important once I had gotten my robes on I noticed the fedora I was given despite it looking old and downtrodden I thought it had a certain character to it so I decided to put it on I was greeted by this _well wasn't that an interesting chain of events you know you should really be careful in here I think that you have just made a new enemy and- _I chucked that hat of my head before it could finish I was staring down at it feeling quite freaked out and unfortunately there was more weird, freaky and near unexplainable things about to happen I was headed for an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Hat

The hat was on the floor, just as it had been for the last ten minutes and I has hyperventilating as I had for the last ten minutes. I mean the hat had talked what kind of hat does that even more what kind of hat tells you that you need to make more friends? So to sum up, not only can the hat talk, but it is a complete dickhead (isn't that brilliant). So after a bit more time staring at the battered up old fedora laying on the ground I decided to change into my robes. After getting dressed I decided that the best course of action would be to stare at the fedora even more and I would of stared at it even more when all of a sudden a voice called out to me.

"You know that you have been staring at that hat for an hour now" the speaker was female with dark blonde hair that just went past. Her shoulders she was also tall with brown eyes and a splash of freckles across her face I decided to stare at her (I know how smooth am I) " ok Mr blue eyes why not instead of opening your eyes even how about opening you mouth and try responding to my attempts at starting conversation" she said while she sat herself down in the seat in front of me "ok sorry about that hi my name is Andrew" I responded "ok Andrew hi I'm Bridgette and what is that Accent English?" She asked "God why does everyone assume I'm a pom, look I am not English I am Australian" I retorted "really so where's you kangaroo and giant knife" she asked very mockingly "I am half Scottish" I responded "so where's the kilt, bagpipes and haggis" she was really getting on my nerves now "Jesus could you be anymore stereotypical what are you" I asked "I'm American" She responded "so where's the stars and stripes Yankee" I asked now it was my turn to annoy her "I'll have you know I'm from San Francisco and now look who's a hypocrite" she responded (damn she's good) "you started it" I retorted "_sure, _ so what's so special about this crappy hat" she asked whilst picking up and putting it on her head "don't!" I shouted "don't what, so how do I look? like a hobo?" she asked whilst styling some poses "so wait there's nothing weird about that hat… **at all**" I asked"no should there be" she responded, when I didn't respond she decided to give up "well Andrew nice talking to you and next time I see you I expect a full conversation, so get ready for next time" and with that she left me to my lonesome. Considering nothing happened to her I decided to try on the hat again I was greeted by _"Wow she is hot" _and I'm sure the hat had more to say but I couldn't hear it because it was lying on the floor again.

It was about 7 when we reached Hogwarts and as soon as I stepped out of the train I was greeted by mist, coldness and a stamped of students about to run me over. After I had dodged groups of young witches I heard a loud voice bellowing out "First years, First years come 'ere" I flowed the voice and got in line with hundreds of other people in black robes and all of them as excited as I would have been if I hadn't had a hat talk to me during the train ride. We were instructed to get into boats magic boats I assume because they rowed us with any one rowing them and the mist parted and I saw Hogwarts. It was a huge castle a silhouette in the black of the night I could see the towers rising high to the clouds the halls rising from the lake. It was so beautiful that I almost forgot about the hat. Once we got inside the castle I noticed just how grand everything was, there was moving staircases, gem stone filled hour glasses, owls flying around the place I felt so interested I had to do something them I saw a stone banded with bronze with Celtic runes engraved onto it I was about to pick it up when "If you so much as touch that stone you will release an ancient Celtic chief that has been sealed into that stone for over 2000 years" I look and see a portrait of a man with black hair and a hooked nose, green eyes and a voice that could make mountains move for him" "sorry I won't touch the spirit stone" I replied but just as I was about to turn around and go to the meeting point where first years were supposed to go when I was knocked off my feet and the stone went crashing down to the ground, the stone hit the ground shattered into pieces and gave of a rather vile looking green fume, I turned around and saw that it was that the person who had knocked me over was the same scrawny kid from the train "oh Jesus I'm so sorry about that, wait** you**" something told me he remembered who I was "well scrap what I said before, I'm not sorry, wusses don't deserve forgiveness" and with that he dashed of and something told me I had better follow I needed to get sorted into a house.

The first years were congregated just outside the great hall once I joined the group and right in front of us was what I could only describe as a giant. He was big and chunky, covered in black hair and spoke in a gruff low voice "Ok first years welcome ta Hogwarts now in a minute you will be sorted in ta one of four houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Once sorted in ta your house you will go ta where your new house is sitting, join in on the feast and get introduced ta your new school so come on lets go" We followed him into the most magnificent room I had ever seen it was filled with people candles were floating in the air and what I assumed was the night sky was on the ceiling. The sheer extravagance of the room was incredible as we came to a stop in front of the teacher and staff we were greeted by a rather shrivelled up old woman in dark green robes, topped with the biggest hat I had ever seen she greeted us with the standard welcome to Hogwarts etc, etc (by the way in case you are a complete idiot this is none other than Minerva Mognangol) and without any further ado two teachers presented us with the… sorting hat (great _**another**_ talking hat ) we were called up alphabetically so the first to be called up was "Elsa Adamson" she sat down got the hat put on her head and was sent to… "**GRYFINDOR"** and so and so forth then "Shinji Tokugawa" was called up and I saw that tall Japanese kid who had stopped small, scrawny and angry from killing me on the train he got sent to Ravenclaw it went on till " Aaron Ferguson" was called up and it was none other than the annoying scrawny kid from the train I was about to zone out and wait for "W" but then as soon as the hat was put onto hit tiny head with oversized head the hat called out "Hufflepuff" for all to hear, and the look of Disappointment on his face was palatable we walked over to the Hufflepuff table pale faced and red eyed, well back to the sorting. When they finally reached the W end of the list I was starting to get really uncomfortable and fidgety so when "Andrew Waddell" was called out I was brought over by relief so I sat down on the seat got the hat placed on my head and waited "_what the % #$ have you been wearing" _was transmitted itno my mind _"excuse me" _I replied _"why do have traces of magic on your hair" _ the hat asked _ "I don't know" _I answered back _"fine don't tell me but I will be keeping an eye on you Waddell" _ and finally it delivered its verdict "**HUFFLEPUFF" ** and with that I took my seat and watched the rest of the ceremony. The last person was called up "Bridgette Zeta-Jones" I looked up to discover it was the same Bridgette who had helped me out back on the train so I watched, in my mind I was wondering what house she would be sorted into I was thinking Gryffindor or maybe Hufflepuff if I was lucky, so you can imagine my surprise when the hat Shouted out "Slytherin" (it took my all my effort not the shout out what the #$%). As she went to sit down I began to wonder if this school was going to be what I was expecting at all.


End file.
